


A Quickie

by moosetashioedmonocle



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosetashioedmonocle/pseuds/moosetashioedmonocle
Summary: A porno starring Chromedome, a camera, and a closet blowjob.





	A Quickie

“You couldn’t even-ga-wait until we made it back to the habsuite?” Rewind was chuckling at his conjunx, pinned against the metal wall of a nearby supply closet. Leave it to Domey to go for a quickie in the least romantic place possible, right?

“What can I say? You’re irresistible,” Chromedome shrugged, and Rewind struggled to find any reason to stop when that facemask slid back and revealed the mouth only four people on board actually knew about. The one he only ever pulled back for—

Oh. So that’s what he had wanted, Rewind realized a little too late as his conjunx slid a box over from one corner of the closet, letting Rewind take a step up while he sunk down to his knees. It was comical, the way they had to compensate for Rewind’s short stature, but Chromedome didn’t feel like teasing him. At least, not verbally. He had one thing on his mind, and that thing was standing before him with panels retracted.

“Camera on or off?” Rewind asked, and Domey gave him a cheeky little smile.

“On. I feel like putting on a show.”

“You spoil me!”

“Oh, I’ll spoil you alright,” Chromedome would’ve winked if he could, waiting for the little red indicator light to blip on before giving it a quick kiss face, immediately descending on Rewind’s spike.

“That probably sounded better in your—ohhh yeah. Ha.” Rewind practically cooed down at him, servos petting gently at the sides of his helm as he worked at the black spike, tongue working at the head and a servo slowly pumping the base. He knew exactly how to tease Rewind and still look picturesque while doing it. Finally, he slipped the tip of it into his mouth and slowly sucked him down, stopping about halfway to pull back up before sliding down again.

“Stop-ah-teasing!” Rewind moaned, and Chromedome chuckled, which made Rewind moan louder and the servos on his helm tighten. Chromedome pulled back, opened his mouth and let the spike drop from it with a mess of oral lubricant, trickling down his chin and to the floor.

He couldn’t think of anything really good to say, something that would tick Rewind off and also rev his metaphorical engines (he just had to be a memory stick, didn’t he?), so he went with something a little more subtle that got the point across, and laid a tiny kiss to the tip of Rewind’s spike before sucking it all down in one fluid motion. Rewind wasn’t that big, considering he was only a third of Chromedome’s size, so worrying about choking wasn’t an issue. Rewind would only barely hit his intake if he pushed in as hard as possible. As such, Chromedome had no qualms about moving Rewind’s servos to his finials and giving them an encouraging squeeze, waiting for Rewind to get a firm grip before letting his own servos flit to his conjunx’s hips, giving that adorable tiny aft a quick squeeze as he yanked those hips forward. Rewind hissed static, helm rolling back as he finally took the hint and went ham on his helm. Chromedome, with a bit of effort, reached up and grabbed Rewind by the chin, angling him back down so the memory stick was actually getting footage of something that wasn’t the ceiling and a bunch of moans.

“I-I can’t, I-oh,” Rewind’s servos held tighter, leaving small dents. Chromedome had made jabs at him for stamina before, but he honestly didn’t mind it—Rewind could more than make up for it in other ways. Domey made sure to catch his gaze before moving to give him a thumbs-up, and Rewind laughed.

“Aaaaand we have a thumbs-up. Thanks, Domey,” Rewind gave his conjunx a small pat on the head before setting back into his pace, and it wasn’t long until the charge in him built high enough to cause his optics to spark. Rewind pushed in hard, and quickly pulled back, and the drag back shorted him out and overloaded him, giving Chromedome a face full of lubricant.

“Gross, Rewind!” Chromedome laughed as he said it, sitting back on his heels and looking down at the lubricant sliding down his chassis.

“Sorry, sweetspark. Shall I make it up to you?”

“Let’s actually get to our habsuite first.”

“Anyone who sees you is going to know what happened, you know.”

“Then let’s get to our habsuite really fast,” chromedome said as he swiftly scooped up his small conjunx, slid his faceplate back into place (not that it did much to help) and carried Rewind off for a proper frag.


End file.
